


Shutting Down

by battle_goats



Series: The Supply Closet [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kageyama and hinata are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga contemplates the first years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutting Down

The crop of first years to join the team were all rather strange. And somehow managed to come in a set of two pairs. Because really, that’s how they seemed to present themselves. There was Tsukishima, surprisingly tall, who really had a bad attitude, and his tag along Yamaguchi, who was quiet and unassuming until Tsukishima made a snide comment. Generally those comments were directed at the other pair of first years. Hinata and Kageyama.

When Coach Ukai had asked Takeda-sensei if they were childhood friends, Suga had overheard the question and very nearly burst into laughter. Hinata and Kageyama were the furthest from childhood friends one could get. Despite their differences, they always seemed to mesh once they figured out how to work together. Really, the only thing they had in common was their love for volleyball and that they were both academically hopeless.

But seeing them stand side-by-side, it was an odd experience. In those moments when they weren’t playing, the two boys seemed to completely embody their last names. Despite his lack of height, Hinata’s exuberance and his vibrant hair made him shine like the sun. With Kageyama’s typically dark scowl and just as dark hair and height really did make him seem like a mountain at times. Though he was still shorter than Tsukishima or even Asahi-san. Paired with the past they shared, made them seem to fit together all the more. Kageyama had been an insurmountable mountain that Hinata was determined to rise above.

Hinata was hopping up and down on the balls of his feet as Kageyama attempted to explain something to him. Suga was just a little too far away to hear. It was obvious that whatever Kageyama was saying was simply flowing into one ear and right out the other. Hinata certainly wasn’t the brightest of people, but he wasn’t stupid. He was just over-excited much of the time. It was obvious that getting up before dawn, climbing an actual mountain to get to school, spending that entire day in the classroom, followed by a few hours of rigorous practice and climbing that mountain again to get home did little to calm Hinata down.

Suga wondered if there was anything that could get Hinata to just stop and shut down.

Practice was winding down and they were cleaning up. Hinata and Kageyama disappeared into the supply closet to fetch the push brooms they used to sweep up the gym. Suga wasn’t far behind as he pushed in the ball cart. He could hear the sound of the pair once again arguing. Just as he was pushing the cart through the threshold, he got his answer to his earlier question.

Kageyama had one hand wrapped tightly around Hinata’s upper arm, the other gently curled around the nape of Hinata’s neck. Their lips were pressed together firmly. Suga didn’t move, nor did he speak. When Kageyama pulled away, Hinata looked like his brain had shut down completely. He wasn’t even breathing.

“Oi, breath you idiot,” Kageyama snapped. Hinata blinked and then sucked in a deep breath. Suga chose that moment to announce his presence by clearing his throat. The boys jumped and turned to see who had interrupted them. Hinata’s face turned bright red, and Kageyama’s ears pinked in embarrassment. Suga smiled softly at them.

“For future reference, the supply closet is not an appropriate place for romantic overtures,” he said.

“W-what?” Hinata sputtered.

“You certainly aren’t the first couple who have been caught. But we certainly don’t need it to keep happening. I’ll let you two go on ahead, I’m sure you have more to talk about, right?”

Suga’s smile never faltered. Hinata’s blush seemed to intensify at his words. Kageyama averted his gaze from his senior, and taking Hinata’s hand in his lead him out of the supply closet. The couple said their good-byes to the rest of the team.

“So has it finally happened then?” Daichi asked from behind him. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist and leaned against him.

“Yes. And you owe me lunch,” Suga said. Daichi hummed in agreement and pecked him on the cheek.

“Of course.”


End file.
